Bed
Beds are a crafted utility block that a Player can sleep in and set their spawn point. Beds were added in Beta 1.3 for the PC, and introduced in Pocket Edition Alpha 0.4.0. In The World of Colour Update (PC/Java Edition), the ability to dye beds was added. Mechanics Sleeping in a bed will change the world time to Dawn when all of the players within the Minecraft world are sleeping. It will also set the user's spawn point to right next to the bed. The spawn point is not tied to the bed itself; instead, the game checks for a bed's presence when a player dies, and it acts accordingly. This allows for the bed to be moved while still preserving the spawn point, as long as a bed is still nearby at the time of Death. There are four occasions when beds cannot be slept in: *If it is Daytime. *If there are hostile Mobs nearby. *If there is another player already sleeping in the bed. *If the bed is within the Nether or End. The first three situations will result in a message stating that a player is unable to sleep in the bed. If a player is in the Nether or the End, instead of a message, the bed will explode when a player tries to sleep in it. The bed will be destroyed, as well as any blocks within about a four-block radius around it. Nearby blocks may also be lit on Fire. The explosion itself will kill a player who tried to sleep in the bed, and possibly any other players or mobs who happened to be in close proximity to the explosion. As of update 1.12, additional features have been added to beds. They can be dyed various colors. This is accomplished by placing the bed within a Crafting Table, along with the desired dye. Players can also bounce on beds. However, beds do not bounce players as high as slime blocks, and they will only negate some of the fall damage. In addition, the inventory model is now 3D and the legs are in block form. Crafting Wool colors must match as of 1.12. |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} Gallery Trivia *It is possible to destroy a bed while a player is sleeping by simply aiming slightly downward. After the user does this, however, when they touch a 2x1 wall or ceiling, it will cause damage, and walking into a corner will show suffocation. This will continue until a player goes back to sleep for the night. *The exploding bed is a reference to one of the lyrics in Notorious B.I.G's song "Suicidal Thoughts." *During the Beta version, if one placed their bed near a wall, a Zombie or a Skeleton would spawn beside them. However, it couldn't attack the user. This glitch was removed in the Beta 1.9 pre-release 1. *Sleeping in a bed with an opaque block directly above it will result in suffocation. *A bed is comprised of two blocks. A single block in item form can only be obtained in Minecraft: Pocket Edition, and only through mods or while in Creative Mode. *If a player or by another player destroys the blocks beneath the bed, the bed will float in the air. *Prior to the 1.12 update, a player could use any type of wood and wool to craft a bed, but they would still get the red bed texture regardless of which materials are used. *The Sky Dimension was a planned dimension in Minecraft, and it was intended to be the opposite of the Nether. To get there, one would sleep, and there would be a chance that the user would teleport there. *Sleeping in a bed with a Mob Head above it will place a player's POV inside the head. *Players can sleep in a bed while it is still daytime but only during a Thunderstorm. *Players can craft beds out of any combination of wood and wool (before 1.12). There are 884,736 ways to create a bed (3,456 in 1.12). *''Minecraft'' 'speed-runners' use the bed as a method to kill the Ender Dragon because of the bed's ability to explode in the End. *Sleeping in a bed while falling will delay the fall damage until the user wakes up. *Whenever one places a block above a bed, when they shift-click the block before going to sleep will make a player fall off the bed and onto the ground while a player is sleeping. It won't hurt a player. This was discovered in Minecraft 1.2. Category:Blocks Category:Interactive blocks Category:Utility Category:Partial Blocks